This invention generally relates to point scoring for games, and more particularly, to a point scoring method and system that enables a player to obtain points during a game in relation to a performance goal set by the player, and in relation to the player""s style of play as well as the player""s skill in accomplishing tasks during play of the game.
Many games enable a player to obtain points for successfully completing certain defined tasks of the game. For example, points may be awarded to a player for completing a task in a game in less time than any other player, or in less than a predefined target time. Alternatively, points are often awarded to a player who destroys one or more opponents. Such games reward a player based on the player""s objective skill in playing the game, but do not include any provision for awarding points based upon the style applied by the player in completing a task of the game. Completion of objective tasks is the only measure of success in the game.
However, the style or flair with which a player performs a task in a game that only normally rewards successful completion of the task is often what makes a game more interesting for a player and observers. For example, professional athletes are often revered not just for their ability to perform the objective tasks of a game, but also for the finesse with which they perform the tasks. A basketball player is often considered exceptional if the player can remain in the air for a long time before slam dunking the ball through the net. However, basketball does not award any points for the style of play, but only awards the same two points for any baskets that have been successfully made.
An example of an electronic skill-based game is RIDGE RACER(copyright) by Namco, Ltd. RIDGE RACER simulates automobile racing and runs on a PLAYSTATION(trademark) game console, produced by Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. In this game, the player races an automobile on a track against five opponents. At each level of the game, the player must win the race in order to progress to a more difficult level. In addition, at each level of the game, the player must reach each of a number of xe2x80x9csplit linesxe2x80x9d within a predefined time limit. The same limit is set, regardless of the player""s skill and finesse. If the player fails to reach the first split line within the predefined time limit, the player must race again at the same level. An unskilled player may have to repeat the same race numerous times before achieving all of the split line times and winning the race to progress to the next level. This type of game can thus be very frustrating to new players. Conversely, a skilled player may win the race easily, performing amazing overtakes of opponent cars, doing awesome power slides, performing cool xe2x80x9ctwo wheelxe2x80x9d turns around a sharp bend, and avoiding all collisions. For this skilled player, the lower levels may be boring. Despite the additional skill, the reward is the same; the skilled player simply is allowed to progress to the next level.
Some games attempt to address this problem by enabling a player to choose a setting of novice, intermediate, or expert before beginning play of the game. However, even with these additional refinements, the underlying game remains the same. Specifically, the player must beat the opponents and/or predefined time limits to progress to the next level. There are no additional rewards for a player performing a task better than the skill setting (i.e., novice, intermediate, expert) chosen by the player. There are also no additional rewards for a player performing stylish feats that are not required tasks of the game.
Conversely, in some games the winner is the player who best performs feats of style. Such games generally award a subjective score for graceful performance of tasks that have varying degrees of difficulty. Typically, a subjective score for each task is multiplied by the degree of difficulty of the task. For example, an electronic skateboarding game called TONY HAWK""S PRO SKATER(trademark), by Treyarch, Inc., requires a player to perform skateboarding tricks of varying difficulty to obtain points. When enough points are obtained, the player is rewarded with another skateboard or is advanced to the next level.
Another electronic game, called SSX(trademark), by Electronic Arts, Inc., combines some aspects of style with racing to cross the finish line first. However, in this game, style and racing still remain separate, in terms of advancing within the game. The game is based on the sport of snowboarding, and a player must win at one level to advance to the next level. SSX players compete in two types of events. The first type of event is a race. If a player wins the final round of a race, the player is awarded a medal for the course, and is allowed to proceed to another course. The other type of event is the xe2x80x9cshowoff round,xe2x80x9d where the player is awarded a medal, and allowed to proceed to another course, based on the player""s total score after a single run. In the showoff round, points are awarded for snowboard tricks, which include jumps and grabs.
These two events are somewhat similar to those in the OLYMPIC(trademark) snowboarding competition. According to the official Web site of the Salt Lake City 2002 Olympic Winter Games, athletes will compete in a xe2x80x9cGiant Slalomxe2x80x9d event, and the final competitors will be determined by their qualifying times and by winning in preliminary events. In addition, athletes will compete in a xe2x80x9cHalfpipexe2x80x9d event that is based only on subjective judging of style and ability to do tricks.
The OLYMPIC event of Freestyle Mogul Skiing combines aspects of time and form in a split-scoring system. In this sporting event, judges evaluate an athlete""s turns and jumps over moguls to award seventy-five percent (75%) of an athlete""s points for a run. The speed of the skier through the run determines the remaining twenty-five percent (25%) of the athlete""s score. The athlete""s run time is compared to a predetermined pace-setter""s time to determine the number of points for the athlete""s speed. An athlete receives (or loses) a predetermined number of points for each incremental percentage difference from the pace-setter""s time to complete the run. In short, the sport is primarily subjective, based on form, but includes a minor component of scoring based on objective time. Currently, there does not appear to be any electronic game that implements the split-scoring method of Olympic Freestyle Mogul Skiing.
The electronic snowboarding game, SSX, discussed above, includes a minor style aspect to the racing events, but a winner is primarily determined based upon objective race event results. Besides the separate xe2x80x9cshowoff round,xe2x80x9d a player can perform optional tricks during a race event, which indirectly enhance the player""s speed. Every time a trick is landed successfully, an xe2x80x9cadrenaline meterxe2x80x9d fills up with xe2x80x9cboost.xe2x80x9d Boost passively increases the player""s base speed, and boost may be expended for a burst of speed. However, the game still requires a player to win the race in order to advance to the next level. A player cannot lose the race, yet still obtain enough trick points to advance to the next level.
Further, even if a player performs better than the player expected of himself or herself, the player will still not advance to the next level without winning the race. The game itself sets the targets and goals for a player. The races and the goals listed are predefined (e.g., compete against the other players and pass the finish line first). Even though SSX includes some aspects of style in racing, the game is fundamentally the same as simple games, such as RIDGE RACER, because a player must win the race to advance to the next level. Again, an unskilled player may be frustrated by having to repeat the same race numerous times before progressing to the next level. Conversely, a skilled player may be bored by having to go through the lower levels without direct reward for great style.
Some other games enable a player to wager on the player""s performance. Wagers may be for money or for other rewards, such as another car to use in the game. For example, a simulated boxing game called READY 2 RUMBLE(trademark), by Midway Home Entertainment, Inc., enables a player to wager on beating an opponent in the ring. If successful, the player receives simulated money to spend on additional skills or other simulated rewards in the game. However, there are no style aspects to the game, and the game does not enable a player to wager on anything other than winning a boxing match.
It would therefore be desirable to address the above problems by providing a combined scoring system for use in a game that enables a player to score and progress in the game via a common point system. It would also be desirable to enable a player to benefit from the player""s style of performance in games that don""t normally (or don""t primarily) include points awarded for a player""s style as part of the game. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a game scoring system that enables a player to set goals for a game that if successfully achieved, will result in points being awarded the player. Thus, a scoring system addressing these issues would provide the following two benefits individually or in combination:
enable players to SET THEIR OWN GOALS in the gamexe2x80x94e.g., set the parameters for completing a race or challenge in order to win more points; and/or
enable players to advance based not only on their results in the race or challenge, but also based on how STYLISHLY they achieve those results, especially in games that do not normally (or not primarily) include a style aspect as part of the points awarded in the game.
In one aspect of the present invention, a game scoring method and system provides for determining points as a function of a player""s performance in relation to achieving a goal set by the player. Instead of the game defining the performance goal, the player is able to set a goal, such as specifying a time within which the player will complete a task, or indicating a number of opponents that the player will beat, or specifying a handicap the player will overcome, or identifying a relative position in which the player will finish a portion of the game. These goal-based points are preferably used to determine a player""s status in the game, such as determining whether the player will advance to a next level. A predetermined number of goal-based points may be awarded if the player meets the goal set by the player. Alternatively, the goal-based points awarded will be determined as a function of the amount by which the player exceeds the goal that was set. In a further variation, the player may be enabled to gamble that the player will achieve the goal, and may gamble a joker or wildcard that magnifies the player""s points.
In another aspect of the present invention, subjective style points are determined based on the player""s performance with relation to subjective criteria. Such criteria include the technique exhibited by the player to accomplish a task of the game, or whether the player performed feats of style that are not necessary to complete a task of the game. Style feats depend on the type of game or the activity being scored. For example, a racing game may include style feats such as sliding, spinning, jumping a vehicle into the air (or running on two wheels), blocking an opponent, passing an opponent, and avoiding obstacles. A search-and-destroy game may include style feats such as somersaulting before destroying an opponent, twirling a weapon, and shooting backward over the player""s shoulder to destroy an opponent instead of facing the opponent and shooting forward.
The invention may further determine and use objective skill points based on the player""s performance with relation to objective criteria, such as time, position, speed, or other physical parameters. Objective skill points may be combined with subjective style points and goal-based points. Alternatively, one of the types of points may be modified as a function of one, or both, of the other two types of points. For example, objective skill points may be multiplied by a factor that is a function of the subjective style points.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an electronic system that implements the above scoring method. Such a system may be an electronic game or an electronic scoring system utilized to score a non-electronic game. A further aspect of the present invention is directed to a machine readable medium on which are stored machine instructions that generally cause a processing device to perform the method described above.